Next in line
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: A side story for "The child of the moon", following the event from chapter 21. Fatch isn't having a great time on the trip. Fighting for independence against his dad, and then learning he will have to do something he never wanted to have to do. And as Fatch tries to change his fate, Lucas will have to put his foot down. To talk Fatch out of his decision...
1. The flight departure

**Was anyone curious as to why Fatch was freaking out so much while he was out in the underworld meeting? Well... I'll explain here. Hopefully you all will like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" ... I'm not getting on that thing. "<p>

Fatch whimpered, standing completely ridged and shaking. Dusk stopped walking and looked over at the young prince, immediately looking worried at the others expression. Slowly he walked over to Fatch, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" Fatch, it'll be ok. We're all right here beside you. Nothing's bad's going to happen. "

" ... I'm not getting on that thing. "

Dusk sighed, turning and finding his family waiting at the top of the steps, looking at him in question. The Ramirez family was on their way to the underworld meeting, and it was only accessible by plane. The problem here was that Fatch hated heights, and the family was having a tough time getting him on the plane. And Dusk didn't want to force him aboard, as Fatch would make a scene. Besides, he hated forcing Fatch to do things.

His father finally seemed to grow tired of waiting and walked over to the duo. He slowly knelt down in front of the prince, grabbing his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. Classic position to talk to Fatch in due to the younger's small stature. Seriously, a totally awesome 18 year old vampire PRINCE, who was only 5'. It was a LITTLE humorous. Not like Dusk would ever tell him that to his face though. That would NOT go over well.

" Fatch, please get on the plane. "

Lucas said softly, smiling brightly.

" We need to get going. "

Fatch didn't move. He seemed to be in a trance even. A terrified trance. Lucas frowned, lightly tapping the child's cheeks in an attempt to snap him out of it.

" Fatch, get on the plane. "

The child's eyes returned to normal, and in fact, they turned into an annoyed glare.

" You can't tell me what to do. "

Lucas and Dusk looked at Fatch in shock, unable to believe what he'd just said. Never ONCE in his life had Fatch spoken to the man in such a way. Had something happened to provoke it...? Well, needless to say, Lucas was less than pleased with his answer. And the vampire king almost NEVER looked infuriated. He glared, looking surprisingly calm despite his clear rage.

" Excuse me young man? "

" You heard me. "

Fatch said calmly, swatting his fathers hands away and crossing his arms.

" I'm 18 now, and you can't tell me what to do anymore. Besides, I'm the one with the house and the money, so I'd say I've more than earned the right to make my own decisions. "

Suddenly the princes eyes went wide, his pupils dilated, and he soon collapsed over the mans knee. Lucas simply stared wide eyed before looking up at Dusk, who's hand was slightly aglow with a light purple shade. Clearly the other had used a sleeping spell. Dusk slowly picked Fatch up and cradled him in his arms, looking calmly at Lucas, who was still in a shocked state.

" Well. "

Dusk said softly, looking down at the sleeping Fatch and gently stroking his cheek.

" That was unexpected. "

" What the heck was that about?! "

Lucas said in a panic, standing up straight and following Dusk over to the plane.

" Why did he go off on me like that?! "

" Well dad, Fatch has had it rough, so he's probably trying to find his own independence since he's 18 now. I think the best you can do for now is not order him around, and hope he gets over it soon. "

" Wow. Uh, that's actually pretty smart kiddo. "

Lucas cooed, slowly sitting down beside his child, who was carefully buckling. Fatch into his seat near the window.

" You know, you've really been a great adult Dusk. Taking care of your siblings and being there when Fatch needs you. I can tell you're a great parent to Thatch. "

Dusk blushed brightly, twiddling his thumbs silently. Lucas smiled, jerking back in his seat a bit as the plane began to take off. And as horrible as it sounded, he kinda hoped the sleep spell placed on Fatch would last until the ride was over. One, he knew the child was afraid of heights and flying on planes, and two, he didn't want the boy to snap at him again. As much a s he loved his child, he didn't want to fight with him right now.

He didn't want to fight with anyone let alone his own child. Fatch had changed so much since he was twelve. He seemed to grow more vicious, and now he was fighting for independence. And in some respect, it was a good thing. An independent child was ideal. Fatch would be able to get as much as he desired out of life. Yet at the same time, it was frustrating as hell. He loved Fatch to death, and he didn't want to fight with him. But he didn't want the boy to treat him as someone who was insignificant. He wouldn't stand for it! If Fatch snapped at him again, he'd stand up for himself. But he just hoped the prince would get better soon.

Turning to Dusk, Lucas was AMAZED to find the other fast asleep, head back and breathing through his mouth. Clearly he was in a content sleep. Lucas smiled softly, shaking his head a bit before looking forward. Dusk had never been good with travel. He always fell asleep so quickly. Lucas envied it a bit to tell the truth. It took him personally so long to fall asleep. Maybe he should go sit by Dawn. At least then he'd have someone to talk to.

Turning, he found her talking happily with Midnight and Marco, and Marco was smiling brightly. Lucas smiled himself, soon looking forward again and sinking into his chair. He decided he should stay here. It wasnt too often Marco looked so happy. And it was truly heart warming to see, especially since Marco had been through a lot for the last six years. And he wasn't going to ruin it right now. He wanted to last as long as possible.

He sighed a bit, realizing this trip was going to be quite silent for him. Especially since Katie, Keira and Kyle had fallen asleep as well. Made sense, as they'd woken up early today. They HAD to be tired. And he wouldn't want to disturb them.

_' *sigh*... this... is going to be a LONG trip... '_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was alright. I wish I had posted it earlier though... -_-"<strong>


	2. Arrival in Dark Falls

**I hope this one turns out alright. I'm at a bit of a loss for it. ^_^"**

* * *

><p>Lucas jumped a little upon feeling the plane shake, blearily opening his eyes. Slowly he repositioned himself and hunched over, rubbing his eyes. Strange, he hadn't remembered falling asleep... Had they landed? Were they here? Were they finally in Dark Falls?<p>

Dark Falls was a purely creature populated town. The creatures here were all nice and curved their appetites so they wouldn't have to kill a human. But they only did this for survival though. None of them liked humans, hence why they all lived here. The only reason the meeting was here was because none of the underworld leaders wanted any humans to have any knowledge of what was taking place. Flash wanted it this way. He wanted the town to change naturally, but for now, it was ideal.

The king hummed, stretching out his body before sighing, standing up and looking at Dusk, finding the prince still sound asleep. Heck, even Fatch was still out. Maybe the spell placed on him was stronger than he thought. Smiling softly, he shook Dusk awake, smiling as the man opened his eyes. This was truly amazing about Dusk. Even when he was just waking up and still groggy, his ruby eyes shone brighter than the sun. They were so beautiful and full of life. It was something to be admired.

The vampire in question slowly stood up and scooped Fatch into his arms, slowly following his father and his family out of the plane. As soon as they were off the stairs and on the ground, Dusk sat Fatch on his knees, performing another spell on the child. _' I see... ' _Lucas thought quietly. _' So Dusk cast a spell that only he could undo. Probably to keep Fatch from freaking out on the plane. '_

Fatch growled tiredly before yawning, stretching his right arm up and rubbing his left eye. The young prince soon rose, his back and his knees popping in the process. Lucas winced at the sound, watching as the child walked past him, scratching his head tiredly. The man quietly walked over to Dusk, looking a bit worried.

" Uh, h-how long has Fatch's back and legs been able to pop like that? "

He asked softly, getting a shrug from Dusk.

" For a while now. I know, it worries me too. But he says he's fine, so we'll just have to believe him. "

Lucas bit his lip before following his family through the airport.

* * *

><p>The Ramirez family was in awe with the world around them, surprised with how dark it was, and how many creatures were about. They never saw this in Deedstown. Heck, they didn't even see this many creatures in Twilight Town. And that was definitely saying something. It was indescribable really.<p>

Lucas looked down at the map, trying to figure out where they were going. _' Let's see... north by Mainstreet, then a right by... Nordstreet? What? Is that actually a thing? '_

" Here dad. "

Dusk said with a slight snicker, snagging the map from his fathers hands.

" Let me see that. "

As the boy walked away, Lucas could only watch his son in awe, not even noticing Dawn walking up to his side. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, easily getting his attention.

" Honey, are you really going to just let him take the map like that? "

Dawn asked softly, as if in awe.

" Reading the map is usually your job. "

" Well... "

Lucas muttered, looking down at his feet before looking at Dusk, who's back was towards him.

" It's hard to stop someone who's taller than you. "

The rest of the family giggled, with the exception of Fatch and Dusk. As Dusk obviously didn't hear him, and Fatch was still groggy.

" Ok. "

Dusk said finally, walking back to the family.

" So Flash wanted us to go to the Victorious Hotel on Frost Avenue. "

From the corner of their eyes, the Ramirez family could see Fatch shudder upon hearing the word "Frost". Although, no one could really blame him for this natural fear.

" So we just need to go down Star street, on our right, and we'll be there in no time. Follow me everyone! "

" ... Is it just me... "

Dawn said lightly once the family had walked in front of her and her husband.

" Or is Dusk more than just our "little boy" now? "

" Yeah. He's certainly grown up. "

The family walked in a nice, lively fashion, each one talking heartily about something they were passionate about. Like Katie, Keira and Kyle were talking happily about their pokemon games, Marco and Midnight were talking about if they were interested in anyone yet (so far, neither were, but they were talking more about who they thought were cute), and Dusk and Fatch were talking about two girls named either Makenzi or Amber. Lucas and Dawn thought it was sweet really. Their family was getting right back on track to being close.

Finally they reached the hotel. Flash himself stood at the reception, smiling softly at the Ramirez family. Slowly he approached them, and Dawn and Lucas stepped forward, bowing to the angel. Flash held up his hands gently.

" Please. There is no need for that. "

Dawn and Lucas smiled to each other before straightening up.

" It's an honor to see you again Flash. "

Dawn said sweetly.

" You know we never got to thank you properly for bringing us back. "

" There is no need for that. "

Flash said calmly.

" I was merely keeping a promise. "

The angel then turned to Fatch, the two briefly nodding at each other, before he returned his gaze to the king and queen.

" Now, I must tell you that my children will not be joining the meeting with us. "

" Why is that? "

Fatch asked, walking right up to the angel.

" I am afraid my son Silver has caught a dreadful illness. He had insisted he was well enough to make the trip, however Gold did not want him to risk it. And Platinum and Bronze did not wish to leave his side either, so, unfortunately, they have decided to remain back in Deedstown. "

" That's awful... "

Fatch said softly, looking down.

" They will be alright. They know what they are doing. Now, I have paid for a nice suite on the top floor for all of you. It has three rooms. One for Dawn and Lucas, one for Dusk, Fatch, Marco and Kyle, and one for Midnight, Katie, and Keira. I apologize for the tight quarters, however there are many of you. "

" Well... is there a chance we could- "

Lucas tried, only to quickly get a groan from Fatch.

" Come ON dad! Flash already PAID for us, what more do you want?! "

" Fatch, don't you talk to me that way! "

Lucas snarled, only enraging the boy further. Fatch was soon in the mans face, fangs bared in anger. And it wasn't long before the man bared his own fangs.

" Or what?! You gonna ground me?! Oh wait, you can't! I'm an adult! "

" THATS ENOUGH YOU TWO! "

Dawn hissed, pushing the two apart.

" You two are FAMILY, and you are NOT going to fight of everyone! "

Fatch gasped a bit, turning to his siblings, who looked shaken by what they'd seen. The prince sighed, calming himself down a little before turning and taking the suite key from Flash's hands, rushing ahead of everybody. Lucas glared a bit, breathing heavily as well before following his child.

* * *

><p><em>Night had fallen, and the Ramirez family were all in their rooms, the children fast asleep by now. Yet Lucas was awake, hands folded underneath his head as he waited for his wife to come to bed. To be honest, he couldn't help but think about the fight he'd had with Fatch earlier. Fatch had never been that hostile towards him before. What had happened to the sweet child he'd once knew? <em>

_Dawn finally came into the room, wearing a lacy short and sleeveless black nightgown, her hair pulled into a tight single braid. Lucas blushed brightly, immediately sitting up. Dawn didn't dress up like this often. She looked absolutely beautiful. The queen soon sat beside him, sitting on her knees and gently pulling Lucas' loose bang back behind his ear. _

_" I'm sorry about earlier darling. "_

_Dawn said softly. _

_" I know you could've handled it, but I didn't want Fatch to make a scene. "_

_" *sigh*... It's alright dear. "_

_Lucas said softly, gently placing his hand on her cheek. _

_" You did the right thing. *sigh* I still can't believe how much he's changed. "_

_" Yes. He certainly isn't a little boy anymore. I just wish he'd try to find independence in a way that didn't involve trying to disrespect you. "_

_" I hope he doesn't stay like this for long. I don't want to be rough with him, but I don't know what else to do. "_

_" I'm sure you'll figure it out sweetie. "_

_Dawn said sweetly, suddenly laying down at her husbands side. _

_" Come on. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day. "_

_Lucas smiled, yawning softly before laying beside her. Slowly he wrapped her in his arms, cuddling her close. Dawn giggled softly, hugging the arms that surrounded her. _

_" Of course. Goodnight my snowy haired angel. "_

_" Mmmm... goodnight my sweet little guardian. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww... the ending here was just too cute. Goodnight my friends! <strong>


	3. The meeting: with a shocking twist

**Um... nothing to say. Sorry, I've been incredibly lazy with my ANs lately, huh? X3**

* * *

><p>Day had rolled around and the family was on their way over to the meeting. Keira and Kyle were still a bit sleepy, as it was still early, so Dawn and Lucas had taken to carrying them. They didn't mind. In reality, this was the first time they'd held their babies. They hadn't known them prior to their revival. This might even possibly be the last chance they'd ever get to hold them...<p>

Dusk was now in front of the family, leading the way. How the man himself even knew where he was going was beyond any of them, but they decided not to question it. Flash had probably already told him where to go prior to this. It would at least be more logical than simply assuming Dusk had already known before all this where he was going. How could he have? It wasn't physically possible. They hadn't learned of this trip until a day or two ago.

The prince in the front made a turn down a small hallway, stopping at the door at the end of it. Obviously they were where they needed to be. Pushing the doors open with ease, everyone was surprised to find many underworld leaders there. Some of which they didn't even know. But they at least recognized Jake, Loreli, Hope, and Kibosh. And there were nine chairs open, four on one side of the table and five on the other side. Clearly reserved for them. Slowly the Ramirez family took their seats, Dawn, Katie, Keira and Kyle sitting on the side of four, and Lucas, Dusk, Midnight, Marco and Fatch sitting on the side of five. Luckily Fatch and. Lucas weren't sitting beside each other though.

At the far end of the table, a small light began to glow from the roof, slowly falling to the last open seat in the far corner of the table. The light soon took an angels form, and it was soon reviled to be none other than Flash himself. The angels wings fluttered behind him before settling. Yet he didn't sit. He simply stared and looked out into the sea of people, nodding slightly to a few of them. Finally he willed a smile and pulled his arms out, gesturing to the crowd.

" Thank you everyone for being here today. "

He said kindly, lowering his arms to his side.

" You are all here because you are the most powerful and feared leaders of the underworld. And I have called you all here to discuss a matter of utmost importance. Today, we must declare a true leader of creature kind. "

Low murmurs escaped the creatures mouths, each one perking at the thought. Flash soon turned to Kibosh, smiling softly.

" Kibosh, if you would please rise. "

The green ghost soon floated up, remaining in a proud looking position.

" Kibosh here has been filling in for our recently revived king and queen of creatures Dawn and Lucas. "

The room clapped for the vampire couple. Lucas blushed brightly at the attention, while Dawn simply waved at a few of the others.

" But today, he must finally step down from his position for a new era of royalty. And before anyone has the chance to ask, Dawn and Lucas are not regaining their status. No, this title must go to a younger generation. And we are all here to discuss who might be right for the job. Be it one of the royal werewolf children, "

Jake and Loreli smiled and waved at the others as they cheered, their tails wagging happily behind them.

" Or if this role should remain with the vampires, and go to one of the royal vampire children. "

The Ramirez children all smiled brightly, fangs glistening in hope and desperation. All, that is, except for Fatch, who seemed to remain indifferent to the situation. Like he simply didn't care at all.

" Now, as she has been here for as long as I have, I would like Hope to state her opinion on the matter. "

Flash said calmly, turning to the angel of death.

" Hope, if you would please rise. "

Hope smirked and raised an eyebrow quickly, sarcastically, before lowering it and standing up, all eyes falling on her in an instant.

" Thank you Flash. "

She said calmly, still smiling.

" I would like to start with the Morales family. Jake, Loreli, if you'd please stand. "

The prince and princess smiled at each other, briefly holding hands in glee, before they stood up.

" Now I would just like to say in advance, please don't take anything I say as an insult. I am only speaking facts. "

" We understand miss Hope. "

Loreli said softly, managing to get a smile from the reaper.

" Now, as much as I believe your family finally deserves some recognition, there are a few qualification issues with either of you leading the underworld. I am afraid can cast spells, and neither of you are of age. "

" I-I'm 17! "

Jake hurried, clenching his fists tight.

" The new king and queen get designated next year, right?! I'll be 18 by then! Age shouldn't be an issue! "

" Yes, age isn't quite the issue. "

Hope said calmly.

" This isn't the issue. But magic still stands, and I'm afraid you quite as powerful as the Ramirez family. And I think my last arguement is... I know a few people in the Ramirez family who have incredible leadership skills. Dusk, for example, has always been taking care of his family and putting his own needs aside. You, Jake, are also quite selfless just as he is, but you have no education, and don't always make the best choices. In the end, I believe the Ramirez family must gain the role of being the rulers of the underworld. "

Jake and Loreli looked shocked by all of this before they looked down, slowly sitting back in their seats. Loreli looked just a bit saddened, but Jake looked down right crushed. The young prince had soft tears lining his eyes, sniffling a bit before clenching his eyes shut. And Fatch knew why as well. Jake had always DREAMED about being elected and bringing the werewolf family some much needed honor. Being regected that harshly must've been hard on him...

" ... *ahem* Thank you Hope. "

Flash said nervously, ushering for the reaper to sit.

" Kibosh, if you would please rise. "

Kibosh levitated up wordlessly, looking out amongst the children.

" You may speak now. "

" Thank you Flash. "

The ghost said simply.

" To add on to what Hope said, I must say, I understand where she stands. Yet at the same time, I must address the issue of the werewolves never getting praise for their ancestor. They have never been given the opportunity to show the underworld what they are truly capable of. Ask yourselves, is this really fair? Shouldn't we change the way they are looked upon? "

A woman soon rose, her hair chopped short and a hot pink. She also had thin clear wings, indicating she was a fairy.

" Should one of the Ramirez children assume the role of underworld royalty, I'm sure they can guarantee praise to the Morales family. "

" I believe I have come to an decision. "

Flash said calmly, slowly rising to his feet. Based on how quickly he made a decision, things wouldn't end well for one of the families.

" Admittedly the werewolves deserve some much needed honor, however, it seems as though Hope was correct. They lack the skills necessary to rule the underworld. The crown shall remain with the Ramirez family. "

The Ramirez children cheered happily, a few of them hugging even. Yet Fatch didnt. The prince in question shifted into a bat and flew besides Jake, shifting back to normal. He placed a comfort hand on his furry friends shoulder, to which Jake simply sniffled at, gently drying up his eyes before smiling warmly at the other.

" Now, as for the child who shall take the throne. "

Flash continued, folding his hands behind his back.

" There are four eligible candidates: Dusk, Midnight, Marco and Fatch. Obviously only one shall earn the crown. It will be based on leadership, strength and wisdom. Dusk, please rise. "

Dusk flashed a smile and stood up, looking not as interested as one would assume. Since Dusk was the eldest, the Ramirez family had always assumed he'd want it. To follow in his parents footsteps.

" For this part of the meeting, I alone shall decide who is right for the throne. For now, I shall speak only of your strengths and faults. Please do not take anything to harshly. "

" Of course sir. "

" Dusk, as a child, you had dreamed of being king. To be great, just like your ancestors before you. Has that dream changed? "

" Honestly sir, yes it has. "

Needless to say, the room was shocked by Dusk's answer.

" As I've gotten older, I found I would much rather be able to take care my families. My siblings and parents, and then my adopted family. My foster son Thatch. You see, I want to give him all the love and attention he never got while he was growing up. I'm afraid if I WERE to be crowned king, that would affect the time I could give him. "

" That is very thoughtful of you Dusk. "

Flash said with a bright smile.

" I am personally impressed by your selflessness. And I completely understand. Family is important. Trust me, I do know this. "

Flash mumbled that last part, looking off to the side briefly before returning his gaze to Dusk.

" Please sit down Dusk. Midnight, of you would. "

The eldest triplet soon rose, smoothing out her dress a little.

" You have never shown much intrest in the crown my dear. You had always assumed one of your brothers would get it. Is this not correct? "

" Yes sir. "

" You have also got a strong education and your magic is strong. However, admittibly, your strength in leadership is not quite as strong as the others in your family. "

" I understand. I shall assume the role of queen if it comes down to it, but if I had a choice, I would rather remain a simple princess. "

" Please sit my dear. Marco, if you would. "

Marco took a deep breath, slowly standing up, his right leg shaking a bit due to how long he was sitting. To be honest, Fatch was rooting for him. Marco had always wanted to be crowned king of the underworld, and he'd hate to see the poor guy not get it. Especially since he'd been through a hard time these past couple years.

" I have been hard on you personally. "

Flash said softly.

" As a child, you had a great edgucation and a strong amount of magic. Yet your pride and need for attention blocked your judgement. You... saw your younger brother Fatch as a threat. "

Marco's quivered, looking at Fatch in obvious regret. Fatch simply smiled, trying to let him know all was alright.

" Putting you in hell was the best thing I could do for you. I know it does not seem like it, but I assure you, you needed to learn that lesson. "

" ... I understand. "

Marco said softly, crossing his arms.

" I didn't at the time, but I do now. I... well... when I saw what Fatch had been put through, I felt like a monster... I-I still kinda do... but being home with everyone, and just being away from that awful place makes me grateful for everyday I can spend with my family. And... I-I'm grateful for everyday I can just apologize for what I said and did to Fatch... "

" Marco, I-it's ok. "

Fatch said quietly, hopping over the table and standing in front of his brother.

" I'm over it. "

" A-after everything I've done to you? "

" Marco, you were NOTHING compared to Frost and Charlene. Trust me, nothing could EVER make me hate you. "

Marco's eyes watered before he locked the other in a hug, getting a course of awes from the others.

" You have changed a lot Marco. "

Flash said gently.

" Please sit. Fatch, remain standing please. "

Fatch slowly let go of his brother, allowing him to sit before turning to Flash.

" You have many unique qualities about you. You are powerful, smart, and a strong leader. However, your magic is a little weak. There is also the matter of the blood awoken within you. "

" Yeah, well, they're a sufficient reason why I couldn't be a king now aren't they? "

Fatch said simply, rolling his wrist a bit in empathis. Flash, however, seemed a little less than amused.

" ... Will you please rise Dusk, Midnight and Marco? "

He said simply before smiling again.

" I believe I have made my decision. "

The group of four stood ridged, awaiting the announcement. Dawn and Lucas looked at each other before looking back to Flash and their children, holding each other's hands close.

" There is only one child here who can be crowned king. The new leader of the underworld is... "

The four held their breath, waiting for the response.

" ... Fatch. "

" WHAT?! "

Fatch yelped, shocking everyone by his sudden outburst.

" Why me?! E-everyone's more qualified than me! G-give the role to Marco! HE actually wants it! "

" Fatch, calm down. "

Flash said simply.

" I chose you, because you have such incredible abilities, and you are a great leader. "

" Leader?! I'm no leader! Flash, I can't even run my OWN life, let alone an entire kingdom! "

" Fatch, you are the perfect choice, wether you know it or not. "

" B-but I... "

Fatch whimpered, stepping away from the table. Marco immediately knew what was about to happen, and he braced himself to give chase.

" I-I don't want it... "

Suddenly Fatch blurted out.

" I DONT WANT IT! "

Just like that, Fatch took off running, Marco quickly racing after him. However, he barely made it to the stair case before an ache harshly hit his right leg, causing him to hit the ground harshly. Marco growled, looking up and watching Fatch rush out of the door.

" Fatch! "

He called, reaching out despite knowing he couldn't reach him.

" FATCH! Come back! "

* * *

><p><strong>Aw... This isn't looking good, is it? ^_^" <strong>


	4. On the run

**I hope you're all enjoying so far. I'm actually having a lot of fun, and I'm writing more that I thought I would per chapter. This is always a good sign for me. :3**

* * *

><p>Fatch had no idea where he was going. He couldn't care less though. He just wanted to get as far away from the meeting as he could.<p>

Him... the king of the underworld and of all creature kind... hah... like HE could lead others. As he stated before, he could barely run his own life. How could he run an entire race of creatures? How could he command others when he couldn't stand listening to his own commands? How could he run THEIR lives when he couldn't even run his OWN life...? Each time he said this... the more his heart would sting.

He wasn't strong. All it took was one bad day and he'd be back to square one again. A depressed, unfeeling hollow shell of his former self who would simply allow all the dark and repressed thoughts from his past plow and parade his brain. All the hardship, all the grief, all the strife, and worst of all, all the...

Fatch was too ashamed to even finish that thought. It made him gag a little even just getting close to mentally confirming it. He couldn't help it.

... He thought he'd been getting better. Had he merely been repressing it all? No, the fact was he had been getting better. It was a cold hard fact. But he couldn't help but think... if he really DID have to rule the underworld, he'd need to dig deep and push passed his own insecurities to do what was right. Deep down, he doubted he'd be able to do it. Not alone anyway. But he couldn't give that burden to ANYONE. Not even his family.

The prince finally slowed to a walk, figuring he'd made it a sufficient distance from him and the others. He tried to think of something other than this whole mess. He needed to calm down and think of something other than this ordeal. His immediate thought was of Thatch back in Deedstown. He knew Thatch was depressed over something right before he had to come out here. Perhaps he should call him... it couldn't hurt. It had to be morning back there by now. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod, typing in the house number, silently waiting for the child to answer. He just hoped it wasn't too early.

_" H'llo... "_

Thatch murmured, sounding like he'd just rolled out of bed or something. It managed to get a giggle out of the gloomy prince.

" Good morning, Thatch. "

Fatch said warmly.

_" Oh! G-good morning Fatch! How's the meeting going? "_

" Eh, it's alright, I guess... "

He didn't know what to tell him. The meeting stunk. Again, he got elected king... how would he explain that? Thatch was still a kid. He'd probably think the whole thing was cool. But that was the LAST thing Fatch needed now. He decided he'd try to change the subjected before the opportunity had the chance to come along.

" Anyway, just callin to let you know we should be coming home in the next 2-3 days. "

_" Ok. Fatch, thanks for telling me. "_

" No problem. So how are things going? Anything EXCITING happen? "

Fatch was fully expecting him to say something. With all that they'd all been put through, something HAD to have happened by now. Anything! Even if it wasn't a huge deal. He was just ready for Thatch to drop the bomb. He was amazed when the other didn't deliver.

_" Nope. Same old, same old. "_

" Really? I thought something would've happened by now. "

Fatch said playfully. What could he say? He figured Thatch was lying, but then again he was keeping a secret of his own. Besides, he'd probably hear what it was once he got home. Hopefully it was sooner rather than later.

" Considering our bad luck an all. Oh well! Anyway, moms trying to force me off the phone. "

He felt terrible for lying about why he had to get off, but he didn't want anyone to catch up to him.

" So I gotta go. See you in a couple days! "

_" K bye! "_

As the phone on the other end clicked off, Fatch sighed, shoving the iPod into his pocket silently. That call didn't help nearly as much as he would've liked. He still felt bummed out. What could he do? He didn't want to be king, but he couldn't exactly change Flash's mind... a spell might, but as Flash himself said, his magic wasn't all that strong. He practiced! Really he did! But out of 150 spells in his spell book, there were only 26 he could perform successfully. Even THEN he still messed up. If he were to place a spell on Flash, he'd need someone else to cast it for him. But who could be strong enough to place a spell on freakin Flash?!

Fatch caught the scent of one of his siblings- he thought it was Midnight- and he immediately took off running. He couldn't get caught right now. He knew she'd bring him back to the meeting and he didn't want to get the lecture right now. Although, he didn't have a lot of stamina right now. That was the problem with his emotions. He lack strength and stamina when he was upset.

Suddenly he slipped on a patch of mud, tumbling greatly and soon landing in the street, face first into a water puddle. Fatch growled greatly, clenching his fangs tight before slamming his fist in the ground. He was furious now. First that stupid meeting, and now tumbling face first into a puddle. What next?!

" Are you alright? "

Fatch narrowed his eyes, not reconizing the voice, slowly looking up to find a dark looking demon in front of him. He was wearing a pure black tux, his hair was short and black with curled bangs and a single strand sticking up in back, and his eyes were puppet evergreen with black sclera. He seemed kind... and he was holding a hand out for him. Fatch slowly accepted it, as he wanted to get out of the mud and the water. His clothes were soaked...

" Fine. "

He said softly, taking his hand back and attempting to wipe the mud off of him.

" Thanks. "

" Are you perhaps lost? You seem troubled. "

" I'm fine. Just... eh... wishing I could change something. "

Fatch mentally kicked himself for telling him that much, as he never trusted people this quickly, but the demon didn't SEEM bad... the demon in question hummed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Well, to tell the truth, I AM a sales demon. I might be able to help you. "

" Pfft. Right. And I need to trade you my soul. "

" Well, selling your soul simply means you'd go to hell. And I'm sure you can handle yourself down there. I can tell you're powerful. "

Well... the demon had a point. There shouldn't be anything down there he couldn't handle. Maybe he could...

" ... Fine. What's your name? "

The demon smiled, slowly straightening up.

" Drake Spade. Nice to meet your acquaintance. Please follow me. "

Fatch nodded, slowly following the demon. However, the duo failed to see the shadow that had been watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>This could've been a bit better. I hope you all liked though! <strong>


	5. Not looking good

**My sense of time might be a little thrown for a while in the story, so please bare with me for a bit. Please try to enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucas panted a little bit, resting against the tree, holding his lungs a bit as he tried to catch his breath. Seriously, he didn't have much stamina these days. He must be getting older than he thought... well, then again, he WAS 56. It truly did.<p>

Slowly the king looked down at his watch, finding it was now passed midnight. And still no one had seen Fatch. Lucas was honestly getting worried. Fatch had never been known to make smart decisions while emotionally distressed. He prayed beyond prayed that Fatch was alright. That he wasn't doing something stupid. He knew the odds to this prayer were against him, but he prayed neither less. It was all he could really do...

Slowly he pushed himself away from the tree and began running again, wondering where Fatch would go in this time. After all, no one in this family knew Dark Falls very well, so there was no telling where the boy ran off to. Especially since there seemed to be so many places to hide here. And since Fatch had such a great amount of speed and stamina, there was a chance he wasn't even in Dark Falls at all. He could've started running for Deedstown. There was no telling what Fatch could be doing right now...

Once again Lucas came to a halt. But this time was because he saw Marco out of the corner of his eye racing up to him. The prince looked breathless and disturbed. Which was never a good sign in this family. The man waited for his son to catch his breath, praying again that it was too serious.

" Marco, what's wrong? "

Lucas asked softly, carefully having the other lean against him and rubbing his back.

" Did you find out where Fatch went? "

" Y-yes, a-about that! "

Marco huffed, sounding panicked.

" I found him, b-but he ran off with a sales demon! "

" HE WHAT?! "

Lucas yelped, roughly grabbing the sides of his hair.

" He's going to sell his soul in an exchange for a spell that'll change Flash's decision about who will rule the underworld! "

" Ohhhh... "

Lucas moaned, slowly falling to the ground. He couldn't believe his ears... Fatch was so desperate not to become the king he was willing to doom himself to hell to avoid it... he never would've seen this coming. Fatch always seemed so confident, and self assured. Why was he doing this to himself? Why was he so willing to give up his eternal life for this? He thought the child would've wanted to become a powerful underworld figure... What had changed Fatch's heart so drastically to this...?

He prayed he could find Fatch before it was too late. This was a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone... suddenly he gasped, feeling Marco roughly grab his arm, lifting him high into the air before dropping him to his feet. Lucas looked shocked by the random bust of strength, as Marco hadn't shown his strength for such a long time.

" Come on. "

Marco said firmly.

" We don't have time to be stuck in a daze. Let's go. "

" R-right. "

Lucas said simply, scooping Marco up onto his upper arm (as he understood Marco's leg was weak), and quickly took off running.

* * *

><p>" I'll be honest here Drake, I'm not a hundred percent on this right now... "<p>

Fatch said quietly, slowly sitting down in the middle of the hexagram. For a while now the sales demon had been preparing the spell, and for it to work he'd need a drop of blood from the creature. Normally to seal a deal it took a kiss, but since they were both greatly uncomfortable with that, they settled on a drop of blood. Besides. Due to the mix-matched nature of Fatch's blood, there was no possible way Drake could harvest its energy. A mere sales demon was no where near powerful enough to do so.

Drake soon looked over his shoulder, sighing and walking over to the prince, kneeling at his side.

" Fatch, I assure you, nothing bad will happen. "

He said softly.

" Flash's mind will be changed, and you'll be free. Isn't this what you want? "

" O-of course it is, but... is it WRONG to change Flash's mind? I mean, he knows best..."

Drake suddenly huffed and stood up, crossing his arms.

" Course he does. "

He hissed.

" He's f***ing PERFECT. He can do NO wrong. "

Clearly this demon knew something he didn't, but the vampire found himself not really caring. Flash was... well... Flash. There was no way he could have done the wrong thing at any point in time.

" STOP! "

Fatch jumped to the voices, turning and springing to his feet in surprise. Rushing up to the hexagon was Marco and Lucas, Lucas quickly lowering Marco to his feet. Fatch instinctively growled at the man, wanting the two to leave immediately.

" Or what?! "

He hissed, clenching his fists tight. Marco sighed a bit, wishing his brother weren't so... fiesty.

" Fatch, please, don't sell your soul for this. "

Marco tried to reason.

" Trust me. You'd think hell is no big deal, but it's indescribable! I wouldn't wish a fate like that on anyone! Especially not you. "

Fatch frowned softly, obviously growing upset by this.

" ... I-I would've ended up there anyway... I-I'm disgusting... "

" Fatch, why...? "

In this moment, Marco remembered what hell had shown him about his brother. The horrible stuff Frost and Charlene had done to him. Was Fatch implying that everything that had happened was somehow HIS fault?

" Fatch, that wasn't your fault... "

" ... Fatch, you need to come home now. "

Lucas said softly, getting the absolute LAST reaction out of Fatch he'd expected. The prince went straight from sadness to rage, growling at the man.

" Stop telling me what to do! I can make my own decisions! "

This time around, Lucas grew a bit more furious by his sons behavior.

" Not when you're trying to sell your soul you can't! "

" I-it's my life, stay out of it! "

" You're coming home NOW Fatch! "

Without warning, Fatch lunged forward and launched a kick into the mans chest, throwing him back greatly. He immediately seized the chance to grab Drake and rush away from his father and brother.

Marco gasped and rushed to his fathers side, helping him sit up.

" Dad, are you ok?! "

He asked in a panic, getting a pained gasp from Lucas. The man gently grabbed at his ribs, trying to stand.

" Rgh... I-I'm f- "

He couldn't even make it through the sentence before he fell back into a sitting position, resting against his son.

" Oooh, clearly you're NOT fine! "

Marco clarified, looking even more worried than before. Lucas panted heavily, blearily opening his eyes and looking off to where Fatch fled. He was still in a deep shock... Fatch actually hit him. Fatch had never once hit him before this... what had happened to him to provoke that...?

" You need help, I-I think he cracked your ribs. "

The boy said worriedly. And Lucas wouldn't have been surprised if he were right. He WAS 56. His bones weren't that strong...

" Come on. I'll take you to a hospital. "

" B-but what about- "

" He can wait. This is serious. Besides, they left a days worth of magic supplies here. It'll be a bit before they can perform a spell. Now come on. "

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Fatch bad prince. Don't kick your dad... :**

**Things aren't looking good, are they? **


	6. Putting a foot down

**I'm not sure what to say. I just hope you're all enjoying this story.**

* * *

><p>Lucas moaned a bit, slowly opening his eyes, finding the world around him a bit blinding. Slowly he tried to sit up, only to hiss horribly and rest back against the soft sheets. Finally he took in his surroundings, finding Dawn and Dusk at his side. He wondered where his children were though...<p>

He felt warm... his bangs were sticking to his forehead... and his chest ached terribly. It ached to the point he felt like he couldn't breathe even. He was also confused. Where was he? He remembered Marco saying he needed help, but... oh Flash... was he in the hospital...?

" D-Dawn... "

He called softly, looking down at the woman's hand gripping his own, gently tightening his own around it. Dawn looked down at him, her face lighting up greatly upon seeing him awake again.

" Oh Lucas, I'm so glad you're awake! "

She cried softly, reaching up and gently swiping his sticky hair out of his face.

" How are you feeling sweetie? "

" I-I'm alright... "

He said softly, his voice weak and soft, clearly not capable of using his voice right now.

" My, rgh, my chest hurts... "

" Well, I'm not surprised. "

Dawn said meekly, gently stroking his hand.

" You've got a couple broken ribs. "

" Broken?! "

Lucas yelped, instinctively trying to spring up, only to have Dusk pin his shoulders to the bed.

" Don't get up dad. "

Dusk said firmly.

" Again, a few of your ribs are broken. You need to rest. "

" Ugh... h-how long was I out? "

Lucas asked, looking around.

" Where are the kids? "

" Katie and the twins didn't want to sit around while Fatch was out there. "

Dawn explained softly.

" So Marco and Midnight took them out to look for him. "

Lucas groaned, swatting Dusk's hands away and slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the cot. Naturally Dusk and Dawn got set into a panic and they tried to force him back down. But he would have none of that; he swatted Dusk's hands away again and pushed Dawn's hands closer to her.

" Lucas, you need to rest! "

Dawn cried as Lucas stood up, quickly standing up with him.

" Dawn, I'm not going to rest here while Fatch is trying to sell his soul. "

Lucas hissed lowly.

" I'm going out to find him, with or without you. I'm sorry. "

Dawn frowned a bit, sighing and slowly turning to Dusk.

" Dusk, go with him sweetie. "

" Will do mom. "

Lucas smiled at his son, following him out of the room, and soon out of the hospital. Suddenly Dusk froze, expressing an oh.

" O-one second dad! "

Dusk hurried, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

" I need to call Thatch and tell him we'll be a bit late coming home. "

" Oh, uh, sure. Go for it. "

Lucas didn't know what to say. Dusk was turning out to be a great father to that boy. It was heart warming... he watched as Dusk held the phone up to his ear, obviously waiting for the other to pick up.

_" Hello, Ramirez residence. "_

Thatch said from the other end. Either Dusk's phone was turned up really loud, or Thatch was talking really loud. Either way, Lucas could hear the conversation.

" Hey Thatch. It's Dusk. "

_" Oh hey! I was cleaning up the house a little for when you guys came home! "_

" Yeah, about that. We may be a little bit longer still. Fatch ran off, and we need to find him. "

_" Really...? "_

Thatch said sadly, sounding like he was trying to prevent himself from crying. And it broke Dusk's heart.

" Yes. Sorry kiddo, but until we find out where Fatch ran off to, we can't come back. We're going to be gone for a few more days. "

Dusk responded, sounding like he himself was really distraught. And Lucas couldn't blame him. Dusk probably had mixed feelings about being this far away for so long already, this whole situation with Fatch probably wasn't helping.

_" Why did he run off, anyway? "_

" Ah, well, you see- "

Suddenly the two jumped, hearing someone shouting at them. Turning, he found Marco and Katie racing up to them, both looking panicked. Dusk covered the speaker, hoping Thatch wouldn't be able to over hear their conversation before speaking to his brother and sister.

" Marco, what's wrong?! "

" We found Fatch! "

Marco breathed, sounding exhausted. Katie continued for him, but in a much quieter voice.

" He's in the forest at the demons cabin, and it looks like he's about to perform the spell with that demon! We would've stopped him, but we didn't think we could get through to him by ourselves! "

" Holy-! "

Dusk yelped, quickly removing his hand and saying hurrying.

" Th-Thatch, I gotta go! I'll talk to you soon! "

_" O-ok! Good-! "_

Dusk quickly hit the off button, forcing his phone into his pocket.

" Ok! Let's go! Dad, I don't think you can run, so just hang on to me! "

" R-right! "

* * *

><p>Fatch looked down sadly, thinking that this might not be a good idea after all. Would he be able to deal with hell? Was avoiding the crown really worth selling his soul for? And would a demon be coming for his soul in ten years? Or was that just a rumor? And would he be capable of spending his life in hell? After all... he'd seen what six years had done to Marco. Scar, blinded left eye, crippled right leg, the nightmares... Marco was, by far, the strongest person he'd ever known on a psychological level, and even HE couldn't deal with hell. Maybe... maybe he should just back down. There was no shame in wanting to keep his soul, right? No... he didn't know... besides, the spell was almost complete, and he couldn't really back down now. He should tough it out.<p>

Drake soon wiped his hands free of dust, the spell now complete. The demon turned to Fatch, smiling softly.

" Are you ready Fatch? "

The prince opened his mouth to say yes, bit slowly closed it, hesitating greatly on his response. He was having second thoughts... he just didn't know if he could go through with it...

The door behind them SLAMMED open, the wind blowing out several candles in the process, causing the two to turn around and look at who was there. It was none other than Dusk, Lucas, Marco and Katie. And the men looked furious, as Katie merely looked worried. Dusk and Lucas rushed forward and pinned Drake to the near by wall, both snarling furiously.

" You stay away from my son you creep! "

Lucas hissed, soon looking over his shoulders at Fatch.

" Fatch go outside! We're going home! "

Fatch didn't know why, but it felt like something snapped inside him. And all he could do was yell back.

" I'm not going home! I'm 18, and you can't tell me what to do anymore! "

As it had for his son, something felt like it snapped within Lucas as well. All he could see was red... growling deeply, he let go of Drake, Dusk now holding the demon by himself, and turned to Fatch, fists and fangs clenched tight.

" Fatch! I'm only going to say this once! "

Lucas sneered, hating what he was doing. In truth, independence was a great thing. Especially for Fatch. But the prince needed to know his place, and even if he was eligible to make his own choices, he needed to know his place.

" You may be an adult, but your still my son! And it's my job to make sure you don't make stupid deals with stupid sales demons! So I don't care HOW old you are! You're gonna do what I say, and get out of this D*** HOUSE! "

Fatch quickly recoiled, never having heard his father swear before. As if on reflex, all the spite and the malice he had faded away. The fire in his belly diminished, and all that was left was what felt like his helpless child self. He was awakened... he would always be under his fathers thumb. Sadly, he lowered his head, his crimson irises, losing their spark.

" ... y-yes sir... "

He said softly, almost inaudibly, slowly walking outside, being closely followed by Lucas. Slowly, Dusk let go of Drake, hearing Marco and Katie walking up to the demon.

" If you EVER try to make a deal with my brother again I will scratch your eyes out and feed them to a hell hound. "

Marco hissed, looking ready to carry out his threat now even.

" Ok. "

Drake said shakily, pulling back a little as Katie now got in his face.

" And if you mess with our family again in ANY way, I'll come at you with a battle axe- do you understand me?! "

" Y-yes ma'am. "

Dusk smirked a bit, pointing the two towards the door.

" Go outside you two. I need a moment with this punk. "

The duo saluted playfully before rushing out side. Dusk turned to the demon, who now seemed to relax and looked at the vampire with an unafraid sneer.

" Oooh, the marshmallow giant wants to speak with me. "

Drake teased, crossing his arms.

" I'm soooo scared. "

" ... You should be. "

Dusk said in a cold tone, cracking his knuckles.

" Where do you think Fatch got all of his aggression from? "

Immediately the demons attitude fled his system, leaving him shaking and terrified.

" ... Ooooh sh... "

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp! Nice knowing you Drake! Dusk can be very... aggressive when he wants to be. Hope you all liked! <strong>


	7. Plane ride home

**This is the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story!**

* * *

><p>Lucas pulled his shirt over his bandages, with a bit of help from Dawn, carefully tugging it down and over his waist. He smiled sweetly at his wife, gently kissing her cheek, slowly turning and looking at Fatch. The prince, surprisingly, didn't look terrified about being on the plane. He just looked... depressed. He was simply staring out the window, his claws digging into the chair, seemingly lost in his mind. And it was a sad sight...<p>

Lucas sighed, realizing Fatch wouldn't be forgetting this anytime soon. Probably didn't help that Flash gave him a lecture when he came back. Flash said he couldn't change his mind, and Fatch was the only one capable of becoming the new underworld leader, and tried to reassure him that he'd be a good leader. But Fatch probably didn't trust the angels world, and Lucas personally didn't know why. The angel didn't lie, so it should've meant something.

The man turned to the children, finding them all fast asleep. Not that that surprised him, but he still thought it was sweet.

Slowly he stood up, wincing at the pain in his rib cage, making his way over to Fatch. He needed to clear the air with him. He couldn't stand seeing him like this. Carefully he sat down beside him, slightly surprised when Fatch didn't even look at him.

" ... Fatch, I- "

" I'm sorry... "

Fatch mumbled, cutting the older off. Lucas pulled back a bit, looking at the boy in confusion, waiting for him to continue.

" I've been acting like a total snot lately... "

" Well... a little bit, but uh... "

Lucas chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

" I just wanted to apolo- "

" Don't... "

Fatch muttered, sinking into his chair a bit.

" You shouldn't have to apologize. I've been picking fights with you for the past few days, and then I broke your ribs. Oh Flash... I'm so sorry I broke your ribs! "

The prince covered his eyes, sobbing slightly into his hands. Lucas pulled back greatly at this sudden outburst, truly pitying the boy before him. In all seriousness, yes, he HAD known Fatch hadn't meant to kick him. It was just a sudden spurge of anger and frustration, and it was probably curtesy of Juan Carlos. Fatch could never deal with his emotions well... he knew a hit was a risk whilst talking to Fatch. True he hadn't expected such power, but he knew it was an accident. And even if it wasn't, Lucas didn't care. He could take it.

Carefully, he placed a hand down on his sons shoulder, getting the boy to look up at him in shock.

" Fatch, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. I'm fine. "

" D-dad, I broke your ribs! "

Fatch cried out, to who th he man simply held a hand out to.

" Fatch, I'm old. And your kick wasn't that hard, so it was purely my age. "

" Dad... I... "

" Apology accepted. "

" Dad I... I don't want to become king... "

Fatch muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest.

" I can't handle a kingdom... I can't handle my own life, let allow theirs. What if I'm no good...? "

Lucas bit his lip, having not truly seen Fatch's fear was to this extent. But why did Fatch seem so afraid of this so much? He'd be a great leader. He was usually so sure of himself... and yet he was down right terrified of being king. He just didn't understand it. But it seemed like he could use a little convincing. Slowly the man smiled, rubbing his sons back gently.

" Fatch, you CAN handle it. "

Lucas said firmly.

" I've seen you make it through thick and thin. When Dusk was sick to the point of death, you were there to get the antidote for him. You've been around to comfort Marco after all he'd been through in hell. You've been helping take care of Thatch, and whenever there's a battle you're there to set things right. You're a strong, smart, brave man, and you'd make a great king. "

Fatch blushed furiously, looking down and smiling warmly. But Lucas wasn't quite done yet.

" Trust me. When the time comes, you'll be ready. "

Suddenly the child nuzzled into the mans arm, cuddling it close.

" Thanks daddy... "

Fatch cooed softly, getting a bright smile from Lucas. The man pat his head softly, looking forward, finding Dawn looking at him with a smirk. He smiled as well, closing his eyes a bit._ ' Crisis adverted. '_ Lucas thought smugly. _' And now to relax and wait for us to get home. '_

* * *

><p><strong>I could've made a better ending. Hopefully it was alright. Goodnight everyone! <strong>


End file.
